


A Fitzskye Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter Fitzskye fics, mostly prompted via tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitzskye Ficlet Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off 2016 by splitting up some of the ships in my general AoS ficlet collection, so that people don't think there's new stuff for a pairing that they like when there isn't. As yet untitled.

“Look, I’ve always wanted to take lessons,” Skye begins, eying the equipment he’s set out for her with unease, “but just sending me down a mountain with nothing more than a backpack full of alien technology and the skills I’ve learned from watching the Winter Olympics seems like a surefire way for me to get killed.”

“Honestly, I’d be more concerned about the armed lackeys that will most likely be shooting at you as you exit,” Fitz says, deadpan.

For a moment, Skye’s concerned that everyone on this base might be have completely lost their marbles, because they all seem to think that Fitz’s fancy new snowboard is the perfect exit plan.

“Sounds like fun,” Skye replies.

“Goggles,” Fitz says, handing them to her, as if he hasn’t picked up on her heavy sarcasm.

“Because it would be a shame if some wind got into my eyes as I ran straight into a tree or a snow-bank or a vicious guard dog,” she says.

She’s going to die.

“No,” Fitz says, in that slow tone that suggests he thinks she has the mental capacity of a second grader, “so that I can use the attached camera to see any obstacles in your way as I guide you down the mountain.”

Skye lets out a sigh of relief, then immediately sucks in another concerned breath.

“How’s that going to help me if I can’t actually steer that thing?” She gestures towards the shiny black snowboard lying on the table.

“You’re not steering,” he replies, fishing under a heavily insulated black jacket to pull out an incredibly complicated looking remote. “I am.”

And that’s when Skye wants to laugh. Of course Fitz wouldn’t let her go into a dangerous situation without a real way out. He’ll have her back.

He just isn’t concerned about how rude it is to scare the crap out of her before doing so. She shouldn’t be surprised.


End file.
